1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article dispensing system and, more particularly, to a target holding device.
2. Background of the Invention
A number of target dispensing systems are available today. Some of these target dispensing systems are used by shotgun users to throw one or more clay discs that are used as moving targets for the users to improve their shooting skills. A sophisticated system can toss one or more targets in the air, and reload additional targets automatically. Using an automatic target reloading system, a shotgun user does not have to constantly load additional targets, and can concentrate his efforts on shooting. The automatic target reloading and throwing system, however, can be expensive and is not suitable for rifle or pistol users.
There are also stationary shooting systems available for rifle and pistol shooting, which use non-breakable targets. These targets, usually metal, are attached to, and rotate around, a central rod when struck by the projectile. After being stuck and swung away, they must then reset into the beginning ready position for further target practice. These mechanical systems do not provide the psychological excitement of using breakable targets, do not work well for low impact BB gun use, and are subject to ricochets. Furthermore, typical BB guns users who are young adults or children would not have the resources to afford such system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive target holding device that can automatically reload a breakable stationary replacement target after a first target is destroyed, one suitable for BB gun use, and one that minimizes potential ricochets.